


Dipper and Mabel Pines High School Adventures

by PenguinLover1098



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: Dipper starts a journal about becoming a teenager and going to high school.





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper's Pov

Dipper here! 

Since discovering my Great Uncle Ford's journals on the paranormal side to Gravity Falls, I decided to make my own journal about Mabel and I starting high school! This summer we finally turned 13. When we got back to California, mom and dad took us for a special birthday breakfast. They let Mabel get a triple stack of pancakes, complete with syrup, whipped cream, and even chocolate chips. I made a mental note to stay as far AWAY from Mabel as possible to avoid her sugar rush. 

Speaking of Mabel, she'll be using this journal as well (mom and dad said that two would be "too expensive." I have my doubts though...) so look out for her boy crazy entries.

Today was the first day of high school! Of course, I got assigned a seat next to the school bully, Derek. He always wears a black cape, yellow shirt, and has an eye patch over his left eye. Apparently, he doesn't have a last name. Hey, now that I think about it, Derek reminds me of Bill Cipher... or maybe I'm just crazy.

Dipper, over and out.

Mabel

Mabel here! It's finally MY turn to use the journal. I think its really a diary, but Dipper disagrees.

Dipper

It's not a DIARY!!!

Mabel

It's totally a diary. 

Mabel, out!


	2. Entry 2

Mabel 

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I kinda sorta overheard mom and dad talking in the kitchen one night, and I heard mom say the word "baby!" This was literally the best day of my entire life- I might be getting a new sibling!!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna need smaller knitting needles if I'm gonna knit this little person a new sweater...

Dipper

I just read Mabel's last entry. Wow.... I certainly HOPE there's no baby on the way... wow. My stomach feels kinda queasy now.

Mabel

Mom says you should be more supportive.

Dipper

So there IS a baby?!

Mabel

Oops... I wasn't supposed to let that slip....

Dipper

Hey, I can be VERY supportive. I just chose not too...

Mabel

Whatever bro bro. I gotta go knit a new sweater!!!

 


	3. Entry 3

Dipper

I got sick in Math class today. I threw up all over Derek (is it just me, or is it strange that he's in all my classes??) and he punched me in the nose. 

Note to self: taking care of a nose bleed and throwing up at the same time is NOT fun.

 

Mabel

Mabel here! 

 

Dipper seemed really upset (and ticked off) today, so I made him is favorite cookies for when he gets better.

 

Dipper

MABEL MADE ME COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEST SISTER EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Mabel

How to win over your siblings: make them cookies. :)

 


	4. Entry 4

Dipper

My English teacher caught me writing in the journal during class and confiscated it. I lied and said it was my notebook for class and she didn't buy it. Mabel and I had to call mom and dad to explain and give it back secretly so the entire school wouldn't make fun of us for owning a diary.

Mabel

I KNEW IT WAS A DIARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dipper

Wait, I didn't mean diary!- oh who am I kidding, it's a diary.............

Mabel

Yay, Dipper admitted defeat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper

I'm pretty sure people don't normally EVER feel this sick. In fact, I'm pretty sure fevers NEVER run this high...

 

Mabel

Dipper is sick so I brought back Dippy-Fresh. Mom and dad don't really approve...

 

Dipper

Neither do I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mabel

He's just jealous :) 

 

I don't understand why he's so grossed out about babies....

 

Actually wait - I do, but that's a story for another time.

Dipper

 

I'm pretty sure it just means that Grunkle Stan gave you "the talk" when you were in my body.

 

Mabel

 

Yep.


	6. Entry 6

Dipper

Mom and dad bought us smartphones!!!

 

Mabel

I have a sparkly shooting star case. I wonder why they did that....

 

Dipper

 

I'm pretty sure it's so you can stop wearing that sweater. I'm certain. They don't like it, you know. It literally COLLECTS dirt.

 

Mabel

 

But I like it, isn't that all that matters??

Dipper

 

No comment.


	7. Entry 7

Dipper

 

Oh man I feel so sick right now.

 

Mabel 

Dipper has the flu so he's staying home from school. He's not dying. 

 

I hope....

Dipper

I'm dying.

 

Mabel

You'll be fine. And if not, I've got a new sibling coming anyway!

 

Dipper

You're dead to me.

 

 


	8. Entry 8

Mabel

So today we found out that Dipper has pneumonia. 

 

By the way Dipper, I'm totally gonna get you back for mom making ME clean up YOUR puke.

 

Dipper

Is that supposed to be a threat?

Because it's not scary...

 

Mabel

Boo.

Dipper

MOMMY!!


	9. Entry 9

Mabel

So Dipper's like burning up, and the temperature is even higher in California today. It's like a million degrees outside.

 

Mom drove Dipper down to Gravity Falls so he could "chill out." Ha, see what I did there?

 

Okay okay, bad joke. But seriously, it's like freezing cold in Gravity Falls. I'm just glad I get to see my bff's Candy and Grenda!

 

Dipper

So sick....

 

I've been playing video games all day. Not that I can focus. My vision keeps blurring in and out and then I throw up... 

 

GOTTA GO, IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 


	10. Entry 10

Dipper

I'm dying. 

 

Have I mentioned that before?

 

Mabel

 

Once or twice.

 

Okay, a million times. 

 

Dipper

 

Mabel, can I have a tissue??

 

Mabel

 

No.

 

Dipper

 

Ugh. MAY I have a tissue?

 

Mabel

 

Of course!


	11. Chapter 11

Mabel

So here's a dirty little secret I'm supposed to keep from Dipper!

Mom texted me today and said she's PREGNANT. OMG I'M GETTING A NEW SIBLING!!!!!! I'm gonna have to tear out this page so Dipper doesn't freak out.

 

 


	12. Entry 12

Dipper

So.

 

My mom is pregnant with my new sibling. 

 

New sibling. 

 

I don't know whether to scream or vomit.

 

Or both.

 

Mabel

 

Dipper, you need to be more supportive like me! I'm knitting he/she a new sweater.

 

Dipper

Mabel, I'm pretty sure that will be the one baby shower gift mom throws away.

 

Mabel

 

You're just jealous.


	13. Entry 13

Mabel

Dipper and I go back to California today. It’s really sad because I’ve been spending a lot of time with Candy and Grenda. Dipper looks like he’s about to vomit again, and I really don’t want to clean up anymore of his puke.

Dipper

I literally feel so sick right now, I can’t even describe it. I literally might puke all OVER Mabel.

Mabel

Dipper, if you throw up on me, I swear to god I will show Wendy that picture of you wetting yourself in 3rd grade.

Dipper

I had a bladder infection!!!

Mabel

Ha ha, dork!

Dipper

At least I didn’t throw up on the Easter Bunny!

Mabel

I had a fever of 110!

Dipper

It still happened! I will throw up on you. Keep that in mind.


	14. Entry 14

Mabel

Mabel here!

 

Dipper threw up four times on the way here, and he's still in one piece!

Dipper

You say that like it's a  **good** thing.

 

Mabel

Isn't it?

Dipper

No. It's not. It's really not.

Mabel

Bro, are we gonna write anymore, because this entry is getting boring.

Dipper

Uh, I guess not. I gotta go throw up now anyway.

Mabel

Pines twins over and out!


	15. Entry 15

Dipper

Mabel, I'm gonna die, tell mom to pull over!!!! 

Mabel

Dipper, just keep breathing. You'll be fine. I hope.

Dipper

So after a week of school, mom sent Mabel and I back to Gravity Falls. I was excited to go back because it means I get to play video games while I get over my pneumonia. Mabel gets to hang out with her friends again, and it all works out. 

Well, except for me. I'm still as sick as ever.

Mabel

Mabel here!

Dipper is upstairs sick and I'm hanging out with Candy and Grenda! I know Gabe made out with his own puppets so I had to let him go, but the truth is, it's actually a fun arts and craft activity! 

P.S= Never let Candy or Grenda get a hold of this journal. I'm currently hiding it in a laundry bin in my closet.

Dipper

Dipper here! 

So for some odd reason I keep dreaming (well, I call them nightmares) about Bill Cipher, the evil triangle dream demon that tried to take over Gravity Falls this summer and failed. Anyway. Last night I dreamed that he kidnapped Mabel, my family, and my friends. Mom was pregnant with her baby and was literally about to give birth, like, while she was in Bill's prison. It was so horrifying that I threw up again when I woke up.

Don't tell Mabel, she'll just make fun of me and say I'm jealous. Yeah right. 

Maybe I should burn this page...

 


	16. Entry 16

Mabel

So Grenda made a REALLY FREAKY PUPPET.

She says his name is Gabe 2.0. I'm starting to question her sanity.

Dipper

I questioned all their sanity a LONG time ago.

Mabel

Shouldn't you be throwing up or something?

Dipper

Probably, but I actually feel okay for the first time this week.

Mabel

Don't tell mom- she'll make us come back to California.

Dipper

I wonder if our parents would let us move to Gravity Falls. We could go to high school here and I could be with Wendy forever!!!

Mabel

I knew you still weren't over Wendy!!! 

Dipper

What tipped you off?

Mabel

The constant mumbling under your breath about how much you like her. And I read your journal.

Dipper

MABEL!!!!

 

 


	17. Entry 17

Mabel

I overheard Grunkle Stan on the phone talking to dad about a baby shower!!!! I really hope its for mom. I want cake! 

And a new sibling.

Dipper

What, am I getting too boring for you?

Mabel

Little bit.

Dipper

Hey!

Mabel

Joking :)


	18. Entry 18

**Dipper**

Dipper here.

So mom is officially having a baby. I overheard grunkle Stan talking to dad on the phone. They said the word "baby" so many times I might actually throw up again. If this really is true, I need to start running. I am NOT changing any diapers. 

**Mabel**

Mabel here! 

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This is so exciting!!!!!!!!

**Dipper**

So currently I am hiding out at that old 24/7 haunted convenience store. I'm playing go fish with the two ghost owners and trying to find a positive outlook on this whole "baby" thing. Its really hard. 

Anyway, I've thrown up at least eight times since I got here. I really should be at home getting better, but I just can't stand Mabel's constant thinking out loud about whether our new sibling will be a boy or a girl and what kind of sweater to knit for them.

I should probably get back to go fish before I get sick again. Dipper over and out.

**Mabel**

Mabel here.

Ugh, I feel so sick. I think pneumonia is contagious.

Scratch that, just looked it up. pneumonia is not contagious.

Why do I feel so sick??? I hope its not the fact that I'm getting a new sibling. I would be just as jealous as Dipper!


	19. Entry 19

**Dipper**

Ever since I ran away, friends and family have been trying to find me all over town. Even if I think I hear footsteps when I hide, I run faster than I ever have to a new location. I'm just trying to avoid trouble here.

**Mabel**

DIPPER, WHERE ARE YOU?! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FIND YOU!! **  
**

Wait, why am I telling this to a journal? Its not a living thing. Silly me!

**Dipper**

Okay, I'm currently avoiding Mabel. If I hide long enough she'll just give up. 

Hopefully. Uh oh- stupid pneumonia!!!

DIPPER DOWN. DIPPER IS DOWN!!!!

**Mabel**

Dipper's such a wimp- mom and I found him unconscious at the 24/7 haunted convenience store. He looked like a wreck. I wasn't sure if this was just from his pneumonia, or if something else was going on. But he looks like Gravity Falls paranormal side chewed him up and spit him out. His eyes look yellower than normal too. Should I be worried about that?

**Dipper**

The last thing I remember was falling asleep on top of a pile of "go fish" cards. (Which in our case, were just regular cards.) 

I really hope no one finds me here.

Update: EVERYONE FOUND ME. 

I'M DOOMED.


	20. Entry 20

**Dipper**

I am currently being hand cuffed to my bed by sherif Blubs. Also, I'm pretty sure this is illegal. My head really hurts, and I actually might throw up on half the town. Ford is getting his memory gun out. That's NEVER a good sign. 

**Mabel**

So, I got way over excited for this and technically lied to Dipper.

It was mom's friend Avery who is having a baby, not mom. I guess I should sell my tiny knitting needles now. Mom is trying to calm Dipper down but nothing is working. 

**Wendy**

Ok, so like, Dipper told me NOT to write in this silly journal but I'm going to anyway. Dipper looks like he needs some help calming down.... maybe I should help him. He's been crying this whole time.

**Dipper**

Update: Wendy just kissed me on the cheek!!!


	21. Entry 21

Dipper

Just as Wendy kissed my cheek, I felt myself being pulled into the dreamscape by Bill. I groaned- this was so stupid, such a waste of time!

 

Bill & Dipper

B: Well pine tree, I can see you're still writing in that stupid new journal of yours!

D: Yeah, I am. What do you want Bill? I'm busy.

B: First things first - two things are going to happen now, but you don't have long to make a decision-

D: Then why are you wasting my time?

B: Because I love wasting your time!!! Anyway, first, sheriff Blubs is going to pull out his gun. It doesn't have a bullet, so you don't have to worry. What it will have though, is a tranquilizer dart. This dart will make you unconscious so that your parents can take you away somewhere and explain what's really going on. You're mom isn't pregnant kid- her friend is.

D: And why should I believe you?

B: Listen here you little dipshit. Do you believe Mabel?

D: Duh.

B: Then believe me pine tree cuz Mabel is just about to tell you what  I just told you. Now, your second option will be to run away, but that will be hard considering the handcuffs. But, if you make a deal with me, I'll undo your cuffs for you.

D: No way! I'd rather sheriff Blubs drag me away than make a deal with you!

B: Don't you at least wanna hear-

D: NO.

B: Your new nickname is dipshit.

D: GOODBYE BILL.

Dipper

Bill pulled me out of the dreamscape with a scowl on his face, and then vanished. When I opened my eyes, I was in some kind of hospital room. The room was oddly shaped. It was like a triangle, with a door on my left (that looked like it didn't have a handle- shit) and a sink on the right. I realized I was still in the hand cuffs. The townspeople had vanished and I was all alone.


	22. Entry 22

**Dipper**

Dipper here!

Now that I'm all alone in this creepy room, it occurred to me that I'm probably going to die alone. Ha, if Bill were here, he'd probably say something like: "No shit dipstick! Wake up and smell the rotting flesh!" 

**Dipper and Bill**

B: Ah pine tree. You know me so well!!! That is EXACTLY what I would say.

D: Bill this isn't funny, I'm really scared!!!

B: Aw pine tree, you're not THAT scared. I can see right through you! Literally. By the way, you should get that spot checked out on your -

D: Okay okay I get it! You can see RIGHT through me. Just help me, push me back into last week and make me not remember all this. Whatever you need to do! Just help me get out of this room. I think it's making me claustrophobic. 

B: One, it's not. Two, you're literally just crazy. And relax kid, your parents will be in here any minute!

**Dipper, Mabel, and Their Parents**

Dipper's Mom: Dipper, don't try to get away.

Mabel: Dipper, I sent you the wrong text. I thought mom was pregnant because she was typing slowly. I didn't let her finish.

Dipper: You're kidding me.

Mabel: Nope.

Dipper: God, I feel like such a big jerk! I ran away from everyone and caused so much trouble and-

Mabel: Ha ha yeah! You almost got expelled from school for missing so many days because you were throwing up so much.

Dipper & Mabel's mom: Does this sort of thing happen a lot when you're not at home?

Dipper: Not at ALL. Every day.

D & M's mom: Dipper, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you so upset.

Dipper: It's okay mom. Even if you really were pregnant, I should've just been happy for you. Instead I was selfish and ran away.

Mabel: Yeah, you were a real big jerk! Ha ha ha!

Dipper: *death glare*

Mabel: I'll just shut up now.


	23. Story 2

Dipper & Mabel

Mabel: And that wasn't even the worst thing!

Dipper: No no Mabel, you're not gonna tell the story are you-

Mabel: Of course I am!!! Anyway, it was after we found out mom wan't pregnant. Dipper had finished freaking out...


	24. Story 2, Entry 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper does the lamby lamby dance for his mom's friends baby to calm her down. :)

**Dipper and Mabel's Page**

Dipper: Please just kill me.

Mabel: Come on Dipper, she can't sleep!

D: Can't mom's friend just give her baby a bottle or something? This dance is humiliating!

M: She already tried that! Honestly, why do you think mom called you home from school early? To negotiate? No. Mom brought you here to help me babysit.

D: Do you think mom brought me home because she hates me?

M: DO IT!!!

D: WELL- 

***Baby cries harder***

D: I quit.

M: Tough crowd...

 


	25. Entry 2

**Dipper, Mabel, and their parents page**

Dipper: DON'T DON'T DON'T YOU FORGET ABOUT THE BAAA-BYYYYY!!!!

 

Mabel: ***stares blankly* *Bursts out laughing***

 

Dipper: That was humiliating.

Mabel: Hey, it worked didn't it?

 

***baby starts crying again***

 

Dipper: I hate you.

Mabel: Blame the baby dude, not me.

Dipper: Did you just call me dude?.

Mabel: Maybe she's just tired, I'll give her another bottle and see if she goes to sleep.

Dipper: Bet you ten bucks she doesn't.

Mabel: I'll bet you ice cream she does.

Dipper: Deal!

 

Dipper and Mabel's mom: Dipper, we're home! How's Angelica?

 

Dipper: Still sobbing. And this 'lamby lamby' dance makes me want to cry to.

 

***baby cries***

 

Mabel: Do it again - do it!

 

Dipper: Is there such a thing as sibling abuse?

 

Mabel: I've got this mom.

Mabel's mom: You sure?

Mabel: Yeah, I'm sure.

Mabel's mom: Ok. I'll be upstairs if you need me.

Mabel: Dipper get up.

Dipper: I can't stop crying!!

Mabel: Here, I'll make you feel better with one single word: Wendy.

Dipper: *stops crying only to sob harder*

Mabel: Bill's defeated?

Dipper: *stares blankly and continues sobbing after five seconds* Mabel that dance was humiliating!

Mabel: I'll buy us pizza and ice cream after this if you just shut up already.

Dipper: Deal! But that was thirteen words.

Mabel: DIPPER!

 

 


End file.
